


It's Lit

by 3amepiphany



Series: 25 Days of WOYmas [10]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Another night out, another dancefloor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/154916005089/day-21-solstice-long-nights-usually-call-for

Awesome cringed.

This little planet was cold and dark, and snowy, and while it was much better than the molten flows in the worst of his dreams as of late, it still wasn’t the best place to have wound up on, without an army or a sound system. And for as low a profile hideout as it was, Suburbia had caused a much bigger problem than he thought it’d would. Honestly he could chalk that up to Screwball and his intense need to commandeer his party equipment for a block party. But they had no idea if Dom would have found them or not even if that weird banana hadn’t blasted polka at a frequency that literally hailed her before they even realized it’d happened. Here though, he was pretty well hidden and he didn’t have to worry about anyone else spoiling that. Jole was far out on the edge of the galaxy, and to his knowledge, didn’t have any Volcanium X at its core.

The weather, though. Ugh. Apparently there was some sort of holiday coming up - walking through the main downtown district of the city he’d wound up in there were lights in the windows, pretty displays, and lots of muted, cool colors. It was nice but it definitely lent itself to the feeling that it was cold.

After a small dinner at a little sandwich place, he stopped into a little store that was advertising some handmade hats and gloves, along with some pretty outfits and jewelry. The shopkeeper looked up from the counter where they were wrapping a box, and politely let him know that they would be closing in about half an hour for the longest night. Awesome acknowledged this with a nod, even if he was confused by it. He asked quietly after a moment or two, looking at some of the jewelry, “Is it the longest night that you’ll be closed? Are there shorter nights?”

“Ah, are you not from Jole?”

“No, I’m… I’m just visiting.”

“Well, you picked a nice time for it. This year’s Longest Night is supposed to be grand. It’s been a difficult time but we’ve been lucky and grateful to have escaped the terror that the rest of the galaxy had to suffer.”

He came closer and leaned against the counter and looked at them carefully. “So. This is a holiday.”

They went back to wrapping their box, the edges of the golden paper crisp and taut. “It is. We call it The Longest Night, because it is the longest night of the year. The way our sun and moons rotate, and the way Jole rotates, it causes this effect. It is darker earlier in the evening, and stays darker in the morning.”

“A solstice.”

“Is this what you call it on your home planet?”

“Sure, I suppose. I haven’t been home in ages but we have something akin to this, too. Quite a few planets in this cluster of star systems do.” He’d wrecked most of those with his festival-like EDM parties. But that was neither here nor there at the moment.

The shopkeeper quickly embellished the gift with a big, fluffy bow, and smiled at him. “It’s our biggest holiday. If you find yourself downtown again later tonight, you’ll be more than welcome to celebrate. The more the merrier. There will be candles and good, strong, mead from the orchard outside of town. It should be a great party tonight.”

“A party. That’s right up my alley. But. Candles?”

“Our light in the dark of this, the Longest Night.”

Awesome gave a big, toothy grin and nodded, and settled on purchasing one of the thick wroolen scarves sitting by the register. That ought to keep him warm through this quiet party.


End file.
